La petite fille rousse
by piplete76
Summary: L'histoire d'un enlèvement qui va rapprocher deux anciens amants
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Jen n'avait qu'une envie après cette dure journée de travail, c'était de retourner chez elle, se mettre à l'aise et profiter de cette soirée pour la passer avec sa fille Nelly. Quand elle arriva devant chez elle, il n'y avait pas de voiture, mais la lumière était allumée.

C'est bizarre, Naomie est déjà partie

Jen gara sa voiture dans le garage, elle pris ses affaires et ferma sa voiture à clefs. Elle entra dans la maison, mais elle sentait que quelque chose était arrivé, elle avait gardé son instinct d'agent de terrain et peut de chose la trompait.

-Naomie?? Nelly??

Personne ne répondit, Jen sortit son arme de son sac et monta à l'étage. Elle vit quelques traces de luttes, un vase brisé était par terre et une chaise barrait le couloir. La directrice avança prudemment au fur et à mesure dans le couloir fouillant chaque pièces jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la chambre de sa fille.

-Nelly?

Toujours rien, elle commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement sur ce qui avait bien pu se passer ici. Elle entra doucement dans la chambre de Nelly, le lit était vide mais elle y trouva Naomie inconsciente par terre. Après avoir vérifiée la chambre qu'il n'y avait personne, Jen posa son arme et s'accroupi auprès de sa domestique.

-Naomie c'est Jenny, répondez moi. Naomie!!

Celle-ci commença à reprendre conscience peu à peu

-Naomie où est Nelly? Que s'est-il passé??

-Je...je sais pas, des hommes ont réussi à entrer dans la maison et ...après je sais plus. Je suis désolé madame

-Ce n'est rien Naomie, le plus important c'est d'appeller une ambulance pour qu'on vienne vous soignez et que je prévienne une de mes équipes pour qu'ils viennent.

Jen aida Naomie à aller s'assoir sur le lit de Nelly et la directrice pris son téléphone et composa le 911. Puis après avoir appeller les secours, elle décida de contacter Gibbs.

-_Gibbs_

-Jethro

-_Jen?_

-Il faut que tu viennes chez moi avec ton équipe s'il te plait c'est urgent

-_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, viens le plus vite possible avec tes agents.


	2. Chapter 2

_Il y a eu quelque modification dans le prénom de la fille de Jen, elle s'appelle à présent Rachel et non plus Nelly. Et c'est pas Naomie la servante de Jen, c'est Noémie. _

_Je remercie aussi mes deux relectrices préféré Semper et gdkate, fan de j2 et qui corrigent et corrigeront, je l'espère mes j2 et surtout celle-ci._

_Bonne lecture a tous!!_

chapitre 2

20 minutes après le coup de téléphone à Gibbs, celui-ci arriva avec Tony, ZIva et McGee. Une Jen qui cachait à peine sa panique les attendait devant la porte.

-Jen qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-C'est Rachel

-Rachel?

-Ma fille Jethro, elle a disparu

L'agent Gibbs regarda sa directrice d'un air surpris

-OK. Alors vous trois allez trouver un maximum d'indices dans la maison

Les trois agents s'éxécutèrent. Jen et Jethro se regardèrent pendnat un bon moment en silence

-Depuis quand?

-Depuis quand quoi?

-Depuis quand as tu une fille?

-ça fait 5 ans et demi et avant que tu ne me poses la question, le père ne sais pas qu'il a une fille

-Qui est-ce?

Jen ne répondit pas

-Jen?

-Ecoute Jethro, pour le moment ce n'est pas le plus important, le plus urgent c'est de retrouver Rachel.

-Jen qui est le père? C'est peu-être lui qui a prit ta fille

-Jethro, fais moi confiance, ce n'est pas le père qui a pris ma fille

-Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr?

-Parce que je le sais!!

-Très bien

Jethro regarda Jen avec un air un peu inquiet, voir son ex-maîtresse comme ça le rendait ainsi. Il se décida à mettre ses mains sur les épaules de la directrice

-Je vais tout faire pour retrouver ta fille, Jen

-Je le sais Jethro, je le sais

-Aller viens on va a l'intérieur, je ne voudrais pas que mes agents mettre le bazar dans ta maison.

Jenny eut un léger sourire à la dernière remarque de son agent. Ils entrèrent dans la maison.

-Tu veux bien aller préparer du café, pendant que je vais voir ce qu'ils on trouver?

-Oui j'y vais

Jen se dirigea vers la cuisine, pendant que Gibbs alla à la rencontre de ses agents

-Alors vous avez trouvez quelque chose?

-Rien de spécial, on a seulement une photo de la fillette.

Tony était entrain de se redresser au même moment qu'il répondait a son boss. Il tendit la photo a Gibbs qui la regarda intentivement. Les yeux de la fille de Jen lui rappellais quelqu'un, mais qui?


	3. Chapter 3

chapitre 3 :

Depuis que Gibbs avait vu la photo de la petite Rachel, il ne disait rien, il était silencieux, trop silencieux. Il ne réagissait même plus au chamailleries qu'il y avaient entre Tony et Ziva ou avec le bleu. Jethro rejoignit Jen dans la cuisine.

-Tony a trouver une photo de Rachel dans ton salon. On la garde pour le moment, ça te déranges pas?

-Non non ça me dérange pas du tout. Je sais que tu en as besoin pour tes recherches

Jen prit une tasse dans son placard et la remplit de café. Elle la tendit ensuite à Gibbs

-Merci

Jethro but un peu de café et regarda avec intensité Jen

-Mon café n'est pas bon?

-Si au contraire

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Qui est le père de Rachel, Jen?

-Jethro je ne te dirasi rien, si ça se trouve tu le trouveras bien assez tôt et sans mon aide

-Bon...

Gibbs finit sa tasse de café et la posa sur le plan de travail.

-On file au bureau. Essaye de te reposer un peu, tu à l'air épuisé. Je vais envoyer McGee voir Noémie à l'hôpital

-Merci Jethro, mais je n'arriverais pas à dormir, je préférerais y aller moi-même voir Noémie

-Jen...

-Non Jethro, ça va aller. Je me reposerais au bureau

-Je ne te ferais aps changer d'avis je suppose, alors on se verra au bureau. A tout à l'heure

-A tout à l'heure Jethro

Gibbs sortit de la cuisine pour rejoindre ses agents dans le hall.

-Bon aller on va au bureau, et se mettre tout de suite aux recherches.

-Et la domestique de la directrice patron, qui va aller la voir?

-La directrice préfère aller la voir elle-même

-Ah...bon

Toute l'équipe sortie de la grande demeure Shepard et prie la direction du NCIS. Jen les regarda partir, quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, ne pas savoir qui à kidnapper sa fille et de ne pas pouvoir dire à Gibbs qui est le père de Rachel, s'en était trop.

L'équipe arriva au bureau, Ziva contacta tout de suite ses contact de l'extérieur pour avoir une quelquonques informations, Tony et McGee se mirent sur leur ordinateurs. Gibbs, quant à lui descendit voir Abby.

-Abby

-Gibbs!! Que puis-je faire pour toi?

-J'ai besoin que tu me trouves qui est le père de Rachel Shepard

-Shepard? Est-ce qu'il y a un rapport avec notre directrice? Oh oui bien sûre, sinon tu me le demanderais pas...

-Abby

-Oui bon, tu as quoi à me donner pour que je fasse cette recherche?

-Une photo ça te vas?

-Gibbs!! Voyons je peux pas faire de recherche de parternité à partir d'une simple photo, et puis pourquoi tu veux savoir ça?

-Parce que la fille de la directrice à disparu

Abby regarda Gibbs sans mot

-Donne moi cette photo

Gibbs la sortie de sa veste et la tendit à la scientifique. Abby regarda la photo et la scanna

-Bon il faut que je prenne plusieurs points sur la photo, comme si je faisais une reconnaissance faciale...

-Abby, tu sais que je ne comprends pas ce que tu dit, c'est du chinois pour moi tout ça!!

-Bon ok, je t'appel quand j'ai des résultats

-Merci

Gibbs partit du labo pour rejoindre ses agetns en haut


	4. Chapter 4

chapitre 4 :

Cela faisait déjà plus d'une demi-heure qu'Abby travaillait sur la photo de Rachel, Gibbs commençait à s'impatienter, il décida de descendre la voir.

-Abby, pourquoi c'est si long??

-Gibbs!!! Justement j'allais t'appeller, je viens juste d'avoir le résultat, je n'ai pas encore regarder le nom qui apparaît.

-D'accord, passe moi la feuille

Abby tendit la feuille à Gibbs, celui-ci lu le nom indiquer. Tout son visage se crispa.

-Merci Abby

Jethro partit aussi vite du labo

-De rien!!

Une fois dans l'ascenceur, Gibbs appuya sur stop entre deux étages. Il fallait qui réalise ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, ce n'était pas possible, enfin si peut-être, après tout, Rachel à 5 ans et demi, ça pourrait coller. Il fallait qu'il appelle Jen le plus vite possible. Il remit l'ascenceur en marche, et sortit du batîment pour aller se chercher un café chez son marchand préféré. Il en profita pour téléphoner à la directrice.

-Allo?

-Jen? C'est Gibbs

-Tu as du nouveau?

-Pas sur ta fille, mais sur son père oui

-...

-Tu comptait me le dire quand?

-Ecoute Jethro c'est pas le moment, il...

-Oui Jen, c'est le moment maintenant. Il me semble que ça me concerne à présent. Tu es où?

-A l'hôpital

-D'accord, j'arrive.

Quinze minutes après leur conversation au téléphone, Gibbs arriva à l'hôpital. Il trouva, non sans mal, la chambre de Noémie et y trouva Jenny. Il entra doucement.

-Señor Gibbs

-Bonjour Noémie, comment vous sentez-vous?

-ça va

Jen regarda son agent et se leva.

-On reviens Noémie

Jenny emmena Gibbs en dehors de la chambre.

-Alors? Quand comptait tu me dire que j'avais une fille?

-J'attendait le bon moment

-Eh bien il est arriver le bon moment.

Le téléphone de Jen sonna

-Shepard

-Mme la directrice, ravi de vous avoir au téléphone

-Qui êtes vous?

-Ne soyez pas si pressez, sinon il pourrait bien arriver quelque chose à Rachel

-Comment va t-elle?? Je veux lui parler!!

-Du calme, vous lui parlerez et la verrais bientôt.

L'inconnu raccrocha, laissant Jen anéanti, plus que jamais

-Jen?

-C'était...c'était lui

-Qui lui?

-Celui qui à kidnapper notre fille

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Rien

Gibbs vit que Jenny paniquait, et que ses yeux rougissaient un peu plus, il l'a pris dans ses bras et l'enlaça.

-Je vais le retrouver Jen.


	5. Chapter 5

chapitre 5 :

Gibbs se décala doucement de Jen

-Je vais appeller Abby pour qu'elle localise l'appel.

-Oui

Jethro déposa une légère bise sur la joue de la directrice

-Ne t'en fait pas, on va la retrouver

Il sortit du batîment le temps d'appeller Abby

-Abby Sciuto

-Abby, c'est Gibbs

-Oh Gibbs!! Félicitations!!

-Pourquoi?

-Bah pour ta fille, tu ne nous l'avais pas dit

-Parce que je viens de l'apprendre Abby. Il faut que tu me localise un appel

-Oui sur quel numéro?

-Dresse la liste des derniers appels reçu par la directrice, et localise le dernier

-C'est le kidnappeur?

-Oui

Sur de dernier mot, Gibbs raccrocha et rejoignit Jen à l'intérieur. Il l'a trouva près de la machine à café.

-Abby s'occupe de l'appel

-Bien

Gibbs sortie de la monnaie de sa poche pour se payer un café, mais une main se posa sur la sienne

-Laisse moi te le payer Jethro

Gibbs regarda sa directrice

-Comme tu voudras

Celle-ci mit de la monnaie dans la machine et sélectiona le café pour Gibbs, celui-ci rangea ses pièces dans sa poche. Une fois la café prêt, Jen le prit et le tendit à Gibbs

-Merci

Jen esquissa un léger sourire et alla s'assoir sur un des sièges de la salle des familles, Gibbs en fit autant.

-Jen

-Oui?

-A ton avis qui pourrait vouloir kidnapper Rachel?

-Je ne sais pas trop, la liste des ennemis est bien trop longue.

-Tu ne vois vraiment pas?

-Il faut que se soit quelqu'un qui connaissent bien ma vie privée et qui m'en veuille. Et...

-Et?

-Et j'ai peut-être un suspect

-Qui?

-Un ex petit-ami contre qui j'ai porter plainte, j'était encore en Europe à l'époque. Au moment, que je l'avais quitté, il n'a pas arrêter de me harceler pendant plusieurs mois.

-Quel est son nom?

-Maximilien Sanders, un allemand que j'avais rencontrer lors d'une mission.

-Je vais dire à Tony de faire des recherches sur lui avec l'aide de McGee

Gibbs finit son café et pris son téléphone. il composa le numéro de Tony

-DiNozzo j'écoute

-Tony c'est Gibbs

-Oui Gibbs

-Ecoute moi bien, la directrice pense avoir un suspect sur le kidnappeur. Trouve moi tout ce que tu peux sur un certain Maximilien Sanders

-Ok patron, je fait ça tout de suite

-Fais toi aider de McGee

-Bien

Gibbs raccrocha, et mit sa main sur celle de Jen

-C'est une bonne piste Jenny, on va attendre que Tony nous rappel, mais en attendant je te ramène chez toi et je reste avec toi, tu as besoin de repos.

-Non Jethro

-Jen, ce n'est pas une proposition

-C'est moi la directrice

-Peut-être, mais là tu es impliqué dans une affaire de kidnapping, alors c'est moi qui donne les ordres

Jen baissa la tête, elle ne pourrait pas faire changer d'avis son agent

-C'est pour ta sécurité Jen

-Je sais

-Aller viens

Jethro se leva et prit la main de la directrice. Ils partirent de nouveau chez Jen.


End file.
